


Think Twice

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [26]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: you’re making a new rom-com with Keanu and your ex-boyfriend. Jealousy ensues.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 52





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt: "admit it you were jealous, you only fuck me like that when someone gets too friendly”  
>  I’m quite aware that Keanu went completely ooc in this (as far as I’m aware, but hey, who knows?), so just enjoy the smut, ok?

You should have known that this was gonna be a bad idea. In what universe shooting a movie with your current boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend could possibly work?

To be fair, when you said yes to the role, you had no idea they were planning on casting Trevor as the other end of the love triangle for this rom-com. When they finally told you, you had already signed the contract and couldn’t exactly change your mind.

At first, you thought it would be fine. After all, you and Trevor ended on pretty good terms and you were both professionals. And even if your relationship with Keanu wasn’t public knowledge yet, it was still pretty solid. There was no reason for him to feel threatened by Trevor’s presence.

Except for the fact that Trevor seemed dead-set on getting back on your pants. It was the only reason you could think of for him to be so clingy with you.

Sometimes it felt like everywhere you went, there he was, talking and joking and laughing and touching… And even if you did miss the ease camaraderie the two of you used to have back when you were dating and working in your first big roles together, it was starting to be too much.

So you tried to give him some hints to back off, but gently because you didn’t want to make things awkward in the set. It was no use, however, and the entire thing was starting to affect Keanu, even if he didn’t say it.

You could see it everything the older man caught sight of you and Trevor together. Keanu would get a certain set in his jaw, tight and tense as he looked away from you two or even left the room altogether if he wasn’t needed for a scene.

You were starting to get worried so when a night shooting got called off by unexpected rain, you scheduled a quiet night for you and Keanu, starting with a nice meal at the restaurant of the hotel you were staying for the duration of the principal photography for this feature.

You should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy.

Only a few moments after you and Keanu were seated, Trevor showed up, dragging a chair over to your table before you could voice a protest.

You glanced at Keanu and there it was it again, the stiffening of his shoulders, the clenched jaw and all you wanted was to hug and kiss him.

“Buttercup, they have that dessert you love,” Trevor said, browsing the menu.

His voice way too cheerful and as you winced at the stupid nickname, you knew he had done it on purpose.

“Buttercup?” Keanu asked, one eyebrow arched.

“On our first chemistry test, they had us read from The Princess Bride,” you explained, feeling your cheeks heating up.

“She was outraged when she found out that I had never watched,” Trevor added, leaning forward on the table, using a conspiratorial tone as he glanced at you. “And insisted we watch it together.”

“Well, I mean, how can someone not have seen The Princess Bride?” you started with an indignant snort. “It’s…”

“A classic,” Keanu completed before you could finish and you had to smile, watching as his own lips curled into a smile too.

“Well, it ended up being our first date,” Trevor piped in, ruining the brief mood that had set between you and Keanu.

The rest of the dinner followed pretty much the same routine. Every time you shared a moment with Keanu, Trevor seemed to pipe in, disturbing the mood and by the time you were done with dessert, all you wanted was to retreat to your room and get a break from Trevor and his insistent advances.

But first, you had to endure one of the most uncomfortable elevator rides of your life, with both Trevor and Keanu standing at either side of you, but one step behind so it almost looked they were your bodyguards, especially with the way they were both scowling and glaring.

As soon as the doors were open, you crossed the hall towards your suite with quick steps. You were expecting Trevor to keep walking, head to his own room which was next to yours. Instead, he stopped by your side, with a small suggestive smile and you knew what was coming next.

Before he could get a word out, however, Keanu stepped in front of him and used his own keycard to unlock your suite door.

“Goodnight, Trevor,” he said with a slight smirk, ushering you inside with a hand on your lower back, before closing the door in Trevor’s face.

You managed a short laugh, before Keanu pressed you to the door, kissing you as his life depended on it.

His fingers did quick work of your jeans’ buttons, shoving them down your legs and off, before pulling you up until you wrapped your legs around his hips. He rocked against you, his hard cock rubbing against your core making you gasp and grin against his mouth.

“You’re hot when you’re jealous,” you whispered, struggling against his belt and the buttons of his pants.

“I’m not jealous,” Keanu protested, sucking on your pulse point hard enough to make you hiss at the mixture of pleasure-pain and you knew you would have a mark tomorrow. “Just want to make sure he takes the fucking hint.”

He moved away from the door and into the room until your back was pressed to the farthest wall at the end of the suite.

“Ke, what…?”

It was all you managed before he silenced you with a hungry kiss, nipping and sucking on your bottom lip, and you did your best to stifle the moan ready to escape your mouth.

“Don’t do that,” Keanu said as he held you with one arm and shoved his pants and underwear down mid-thigh with the other.

“I wanna hear you.”

He kissed your jaw until he reached the shell of your ear. His voice so low and rough you felt in your core.

“I want _him_ to hear you.”

And for the first time, you realized that Keanu had you pressed to the wall that separated your suite from Trevor’s.

He gave your clit a hard swirl that made you cry out, hips bucking against his hand and you felt him grin against your cheek.

“Good girl.”

He moved your panties aside letting his fingers caress your wet cunt, before he brought them to his mouth, sucking it clean.

Seeing Keanu tasting you like that always made your brain shut down for a few seconds and you let your head thud back against the wall, your gasp turning into a loud moan as he thrust into you in one smooth motion.

“Fuck, Keanu!” you exclaimed, clawing at his back as you tried to adjust to him.

He only gave you a brief moment before starting the pounding into you, your moans turning into loud hitching cries. You fisted his hair, trying to hold his head still so you could kiss him, but Keanu dodged your lips, smirking.

“Please,” you whined, and he chuckled.

“Say my name.”

“Keanu,” you breathed out, letting your head fall back against the wall again.

He pushed his thumb against your lips and you sucked on it, swirling your tongue around it like you’d do it to his cock just to hear him grunt.

“Again,” he ordered, pulling his thumb from your mouth and bringing it back to your clit.

“Keanu,” you moaned, body shaking with need. You were so close.

“Louder,” he commanded, mouthing at your throat.

“KEANU!” you shouted as he bit on the spot where your neck met your shoulder.

Pleasure shot through you and you tugged at his hair harder than intended, your legs tightened around his hips as you rode the last of the sparks that made your body entire shake and your cunt squeeze around him.

Keanu sped up his movements, grip so tight over your hips you knew he was leaving bruises, thumb still working on your clit, which was so sensitive there was an edge of pain mixed with the building pleasure.

Still, your body responded to it. To him. It always did and you held tight on his shoulders, rocking down to meet his erratic thrusts.

“You’re gonna come again with me?” Keanu asked, his voice gravelly and breathless and you nodded.

“Did he ever make you come like this?”

You shook your head.

“Wanna hear it.”

“No!” You exclaimed, being rewarded by a sharp thrust and a flick of his thumb that had you clenching around him and hitting your fist against the wall. “Oh fuck! No! Only you.”

“Good.”

His voice was all but a growl as he found your mouth for a sloppy kiss that was more shared breath than anything else, his hips losing his rhythm. You held onto to him, letting out a litany of loud, encouraging curses against his mouth until you felt him tense and come with a groan.

As you came for the second time, you cried out his name again, if possible, even louder than before, earning two loud thumps against the wall coming from the room next door.

The two of you laughed breathlessly as Keanu stumbled to the bed, collapsing on top of you.

“I think he took the hint,” Keanu commented against your neck and you giggled.

“Admit it, you were jealous,” you accused, brushing some strands of hair stuck to his flushed face. “You only fuck me like that when someone gets too friendly.”

“Ok, maybe I was a little bit jealous,” he said with a grin, before kissing your cheek and standing up.

Stretching in the bed, you smiled at the sweet ache between your legs. You knew you should probably get up to clean up, but couldn’t find the energy to break away from the pleasant buzz the had set over your body.

You were almost drifting off to sleep when you felt the warm wetness of cloth as Keanu cleaned you up, before helping you out of your shirt and bra.

“Wanna put anything on?” he asked, kissing your cheek softly and you shook your head, not even bothering to open your eyes.

Not until you felt the bed dip and Keanu pulled you into his arms. adjusting your position until the two of you were lying on your side and he was spooning you.

“Can I say one last thing?”

He kissed you right over the reddish bite mark he left behind and you only hummed in agreement.

“Only a dumbass would go Buttercup as a nickname when you have Inigo Montoya right there.”

You burst out laughing and turned to face him with a wide grin.

“I know!”

And it was almost as if you two shared the same brain because you both spoke at the same time:

“My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!”

You both fell into a fit of loud giggles that made Trevor hit the wall again. You stifled your laughter against Keanu’s lips as you kissed him slowly.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“Love you too, Inigo,” Keanu replied, sending you into another fit of giggles.


End file.
